


Wigwam

by Soulstarsinger (soulstar)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e22 There’s No Place Like Plrtz Glrb, Gen, Mental Health Issues, POV First Person, Recovery, Social Anxiety, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-16
Updated: 2001-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulstar/pseuds/Soulstarsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After five years as a slave in Pylea, Fred tries to make herself at home in the Hyperion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wigwam

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at Fred, and in fact my first Angel series fic. IMPROV #22: sugar, frame, sheer, time.  
> SPOILERS: Some for BtVS: "The Gift" and the last few episodes of Angel Season 2.  
> DISCLAIMER: A:tS all belongs to that funkiest of party weasels, Joss.

Oh my. So many rooms. And he said I could have any room I want. But it's hard to choose. I'm not used to choosing any more. It's very big building. Of course, it will be. It's a hotel, and hotels are big with lots of rooms. They didn't have hotels in Pylea, I don't think. Mainly wooden houses. And my cave. I liked my cave. It only had the one room, and that made things easy. 'Course, the castle was big... maybe bigger than this hotel. But I never went _there_ , oh no. Well, not til the end, at least, when Cordelia was princess, and all. It had lots of rooms, but these ones look more comfortable.

I must've peeked round a hundred doors by now. Feels that way. Angel has so many beds, but most of them look dusty and musty. Maybe I shouldn't be so choosy. After all a bed is a bed, and anything is better than skins on rock. But even when I pick a room, I can't help wonder if I'll ever find it a second time with the corridors so long and the doors all the same. But I've gotta choose, so I'll have..... that one. At the end of the corridor, so it's easier to find. I hope.

So, I open the door, and look at that, it's perfect. It's a room fit for a princess, but Cordelia says she has her own apartment someplace else, that's like, haunted or something. This place is old, though, so maybe it is too. Be nice to have some company, I guess. So long as they're not too noisy at night. I got used to the quiet. Well, except for the roaring and chittering, but that gets soothing after a while, you know?

Feels funny having carpet under my feet again. Felt funnier wearing shoes, so I took them off when I got up here. Carpet's all woolly, kinda like, oh, what're those woolly things? Sheep! Only it's not, cos I know it's probably synthetic, all those molecules and polymers and fibres melding together to make this big expanse of sheer foot-luxury.

But all the carpet isn't the best thing about the room - my room - oh, no, sir. The best thing, the very best thing, is the bed, so comfy looking and huge like I never had before. It's a four poster, with big long draperies hanging down the sides. So I crawl into the middle of it, and sit cross-legged, just like a Native American in her tepee. I wonder how things are going downstairs. Real sad for them to get home like that, and find their friend had died. I feel bad, and I don't even know her. So now I'm up here and they're down there, cos I was kinda in the way with the not knowing her and all, and I hope things are going okay. I feel I should do something, but I don't know what. Guess I could bring them all hot sweet tea, cos I seem to remember that's what you do when there's been a shock. Tea with lots of honey. Or is it sugar? Or maybe molasses. No, that doesn't seem right. Sweet though.

It's real quiet up here, y'know, just me and my bed with the curtains all wrapped round. But I can hear a shuffling, and then there's a click. So I peer out, and there's Angel, leaning on the doorframe, and he's got a plate in his hand.

"It's like a wigwam." I explain. "Wanna come in?" He steps a bit nearer, holding out the plate.

"They're not bark." he offers, and I can tell that already, cos it smells so good.

"How'd you find my room?" Took me forever to find it, and I didn't have to find the one with me in!

He sits on the edge of the bed, just in the pretend-wigwam entrance. "Oh, uh..." There's that wry half-smile, better than no smile, good that he's smiling at all, all things considered. "Beast thing."

"Uh-huh." Big bite of enchilada, and there's stuff all running down my chin. "I'm sorry about..."

He nods, and it's quiet again, except for my eating which is suddenly way too loud, so I finish up quick. Angel's just sitting and looking at nothing, so I do too. Cos it's not quite so bad, being alone with company.

END


End file.
